DWXI-AM
DWXI (1314 kHz Metro Manila) is an AM station of Delta Broadcasting System in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at 7th Floor Queensway Commercial Tower, 118 Amorsolo Street, Legaspi Village, Makati City, while its transmitter located at Gen. Alvarez Street, Barangay San Rafael III, Noveleta, Cavite. It broadcasts Mondays to Fridays from 4:30 AM to 12:00 midnight. Saturdays from 5:00 AM to 12:00 midnight. after the playback of the Saturday Weekly Family Appointment with El Shaddai, and Sundays from 5:00 AM to 11:30 PM. It also broadcasts 24 hours on special occasions especially during overnight celebrations in Christmas, New Year, Easter and Anniversary of El Shaddai. History DZSA was born in the late 1960s. Ernie Baron was part of the anchors of the fledgling station, before he returned to ABS-CBN in 1986. The station then aired an OPM format dubbed as Himpilang Sariling Atin DZSA 1230. It was then broadcasting on 1230 kHz until 1978, when it transferred to the present frequency of 1314 kHz, adopting the 9 kHz spacing for AM Broadcasting. In 1981, at the height of his real estate business expansion around what is now Ninoy Aquino International Airport, Velarde bought DZSA from the original owners of the Delta Broadcasting System, for P2 million, because he needed the parcel of land on which it stood. Besides, the owners would not sell the land unless the radio station was included in the deal. Later, the radio station alone would cost him millions more to sustain its operations. Upon acquisition, he started operating the station following his recovery from a heart ailment to propagate the healing message from the Word of God.234 With this, he established his foundation of the El Shaddai Catholic Charismatic Group in 1984. After he bought that station from its former compound behind the formerly Manila Bay Casino in Sto. Niño, Parañaque City, it moved to Multinational Village in the said city from 1990 to 1998. Then in 1998, it transferred to its big lot in Noveleta, Cavite up to this time. December 1, 1995, this station went into 24/7 operations by launching Ask El Shaddai Live Broadcast. But on April 2, 1997, it went back to sign-on to sign-off operations. In 1998, during the El Shaddai's 14th Anniversary Overnight Celebration, DWXI has relaunched a new slogan, "Ang Tunay na Lakas na Galing sa Itaas (The Real Power from On High)!" which the station operates with a power of 30,000 watts. Then, in 2014, it increasing its high power capacity of 50,000 watts. In the 90s, it was ranked third among the AM radio stations in Metro and Mega Manila. In 2013, it went to fifth among the top-rated radio stations. But in the third and last quarters of 2018, it went to seventh based on Kantar Media, and the twelfth based on Nielsen survey respectively. See also *''DWDE-TV'' *''Delta Broadcasting System'' *''El Shaddai (movement)'' *''Mike Velarde'' References #'^' "Delta Broadcasting System: About Delta Broadcasting System, Inc". Retrieved 4 August 2017. #'^' Carroll, John (1 April 2006). "Investing in Miracles: El Shaddai and the Transformation of Popular Catholicism in the Philippines (Book review)". SOJOURN: Journal of Social Issues in Southeast Asia. via HighBeam (subscription required). Archived from the original on 3 February 2017. Retrieved 2 February 2017. #'^' "Pacman deep into Bible study." Filipino Reporter 23 Mar. 2012: 21. Newspaper Source Plus. Web. 15 Feb. 2013. #'^' Mydans, Seth (13 April 1997). "BROTHER MIKE DRAWS CROWDS- AND CASH RELIGIOUS MOVEMENT SWEEPS PHILIPPINES". The New York Times. via HighBeam (subscription required). Archived from the original on 3 February 2017. Retrieved 2 February 2017. #'^' "El Shaddai Members Crowd Luneta, Mark 24th Anniversary". Manila Bulletin. via HighBeam (subscription required). 17 August 2008. Archived from the original on 3 February 2017. Retrieved 2 February 2017. Category:Radio stations in National Capital Region Category:Christian radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1984